El niño de armadura oxidada
by Van der Banck
Summary: Francis vivía en un cuento de hadas, incluso aunque fuera una guerra. Y él, Arthur, se aferraba como nadie a esas fantasías que sonaban mejor a realidad. AU. UkFr
1. El palacio

__**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**

**Nota: Si entraste buscando yaoi, una historia romántica con muchos besos, puedes ir saliendo. Este es un UkFr nostálgico con un mal final. Ah, y además la autora está en modo depresivo superlativo, así que si no te gusta el drama, puedes ir a buscar otra historia.  
**

* * *

_"Ansiedad de piloto, furia de buzo ciego, turbia embriaguez de amor, ¡todo en ti fue naufragio!"_

_—Neruda_

Fue una tarde de otoño, esas cuando los pájaros pasan volando, la nostalgia y las risas se estremecen con el viento y el crujido de las hojas, cuando las miradas chocaron.

En el primer momento que Arthur lo miró, envidió aquella radiante luz que desprendían los largos cabellos rubios, cubiertos por una leve capa de polvo, que arrojaban lejos toda oscuridad de sus límpidos ojos azules.

Fue su arrullador acento francés lo cual le delató que estaba perdido, en un país extranjero, perdido y tan encontrado en Inglaterra. Sus zapatos color cobre, su chaleco raído y su camisa amarilla por el paso del tiempo sobre él.

Arthur, mira, te presentamos a…, no sabía su nombre. Su madre frunció el ceño, a _él_.

Ah, por supuesto. Él, que en su soledad se encontraba, no podía anhelar más que otro niño desconocido. Le miró con desprecio, cegado por la ardiente luz que le rodeaba a aquel chico francés. Ni en sus más remotos sueños encontraría aquel destello brillante, tan arrebatador del alma, mucho menos en un chico pobre.

Sus padres, personas egoístas, que concedían cualquier capricho para poderse librar de Arthur, el frío inglés Arthur, heredero de los Kirkland, un niño sin mucho corazón, que no tiene miedo porque nunca tuvo aprecio por nada.

El desconocido niño bajó la mirada, a pesar de ser centímetros más alto que él. Eso también le molestó a Arthur.

Ven, ordenó con voz fría, te enseñaré dónde te quedarás.

El joven obedeció y fue tras él, con los pies arrastrándose por el fino piso de madera, con el canto de los ruiseñores posados sobre los robles.

Arthur se detuvo en la primera habitación y gruñó, ligeramente irritado.

Bien, eh… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

El joven negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta. Arthur se carcajeó ante eso. ¡Aparte de ser un extranjero, tampoco tenía nombre!

Hmpff, supongo que yo te tendré que dar un nombre, ¿no?, Arthur entró a la habitación y tomó un libro de los estantes, ¡Oh, aquí está! ¿Te gusta Sir Francis Bacon? ¿No? Lo supuse, ¡pero está bien…!

El silencio es la virtud de los locos, murmuró de pronto el chico, arrastrando la lejanía de su patria entre las sílabas.

¡Oh!, eso no se lo esperaba Arthur. Frunció el ceño, ¿Lo has leído?

No.

¿Y cómo sabes que eso lo ha dicho él?

Yo sé muchas cosas.

Eso no me agrada…, receló el británico, ¡Pero, en fin! Ya que crees conocer la filosofía inglesa, desde hoy, te llamarás Francis, así como Francis Bacon.

El joven asintió con la cabeza, haciendo girar los suaves rizos rubios al final de su cabello.

¿Señor Kirkland?, se asomó una sirvienta por la puerta de la habitación, El té está servido afuera, como usted lo ordenó.

Muy bien.

Arthur dejó el libro en los estantes aledaños y se retiró lentamente a la puerta. Giró la perilla y murmuró: Francis, ven conmigo, por favor.

_Oui_.

Qué molesto sonó el francés en esa habitación, como si de pronto acabara con toda la tranquilidad que respiraba, con el aroma a tabaco y té negro. Arthur suspiró y fue seguido por el recién nombrado Francis.

Afuera, el aire otoñal traía consigo varias hojas secas de los árboles que se negaban a caer envejecidos. El crujir debajo de sus botas le llenaba los oídos de una fresca tranquilidad, alejado completamente de la realidad.

Ignorando por completo la mesita en el centro del patio, con la tetera hirviendo y el cielo azul, Arthur se acostó sobre el pasto y suspiró, calmado.

Cuéntame todo lo que sepas.

Lo envidiaba tanto, a aquel francés de ojos azules. Envidiaba la pureza de sus palabras, de su sonrisa, de su cabello agitarse con el viento. Lo odiaba tanto; odiaba que le llamara por su nombre, odiaba que sus nombres fueran entrelazados en la conversaciones, odiaba ese romántico acento entre su lengua.

Francia. Francia es mi patria.

¿Qué sucedió?

Francis cerró los ojos momentáneamente, tragó saliva, suspiró, llenó de memorias su mente.

Huí. Yo… no tengo nada.

Arthur se confundió por sus palabras. Le miró fijamente, admirando la parsimonia de sus labios al relatar las cosas.

Ellos llegaron. Se llevaron al rey, asesinaron a la reina. Tomaron mi palacio de hierro; yo, el caballero de armadura dorada, terminó siendo la princesa aterrorizada.

Qué tipo más fantasioso, que soñaba con palacios de hierro y caballeros y princesas. Arthur quiso reír pero la actitud de amargura repentina en Francis se lo impidió.

¿Los conoces, no? Tienen tatuada la sangre que derramaron en vano en sus uniformes.

¿De qué hablas?

Llegan con grandes caballos de acero negro y sus relinchos traen muerte. Prometieron que no nos harían daño. Mintieron.

Eres demasiado raro, Francis…

Esa luz volvió de nuevo, iluminando su mirada y la sonrisa medio rota del francés.

Tú siempre estarás a salvo, aquí, inundado por el crepúsculo. Yo no. Yo no soy nada sin mi armadura, ahora oxidada.

¿Por qué hablas tan bien el inglés?

Francis sonrió.

Aprendí de un amable guardián caído, en las mazmorras adonde nos llevaron después de que mi palacio de hierro fuera tomado por los soldados enemigos.

Hablas como si hubieses vivido un cuento de hadas.

_Mon ami_, esta vida es un cuento de hadas.

Arthur no supo nada más.

¡Señorito Arthur! ¿Qué hace aquí, tirado? ¡Venga, que el té se enfría!

La mano severa de su nana le hizo rápidamente levantarse del cálido lado de Francis. La rolliza mujer hizo que el francés se retirara y a él le colocó el té enfrente y unos bocadillos.

Pero, a pesar de todo, Arthur no pudo dejar de imaginarse palacios y reyes entre las galletas o espadas vibrantes en las ondas ligeras del té, o incluso, quizás, el vapor que desprendía el fuego que lanzaba el dragón del que hablaba Francis.

Ése tedioso niño.

Ése odioso niño.

¿A qué venía? No tenía pinta de sirviente, y sus manos parecían tan delicadas que no eran aptas para realizar ningún trabajo. Tampoco, parecía fuerte o habilidoso en las tareas del hogar. ¿Qué más podía hacer ese niño que no fuera contarle historias de hadas en el jardín?

Su nana retiró el platito donde estaban las galletas y quitó la tetera.

Señorito, acuérdese que hoy tiene clase de piano con la señora Hyatt. Por favor, entre inmediatamente a la estancia y acomódese.

Arthur miró de reojo, antes de ser sujetado por su nana, a Francis, quien seguía tirado en el pasto, probablemente soñando con su país, y su palacio de hierro y los caballeros que combatían fervientemente.

Sentado en el banquillo del piano, con los dedos deslizándose por las teclas, tocando una sonata para piano de Beethoven, Arthur miró a lo lejos, al niño de armadura oxidada que combatía contra los monstruos con una rama caída.

* * *

**Hace tiempo estaba experimentando con este tipo de narración indirecta, y terminó por gustarme. Constará de tres capítulos (incluído este), así que, por favor, toma asiento y espera pacientemente a que actualice.**

**Nota para Tari: eoegijmfjiogeoifaowieg -amo spammearte, querida, aunque igual la palabra anterior pudo significar que estaba en plan Borges y olvidé a Cortázar un tiempo-.  
**

**_¿Reviews?_  
**


	2. El caballero

**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Notas de la autora al final.  
**

* * *

Alzó la espada de madera, imperfecta, y luchó una feroz batalla contra el viento. Suspiró, inhaló, volvió al ataque, recordando los movimientos específicos que su padre le había enseñado, desgarrando con cada jadeo el recuerdo de los enemigos.

Uno, dos, tres, ¡hala! Uno, dos, tres, ¡hala! La batalla se volvía improvisada, se batía contra el aire y los recuerdos.

En vez de espadas, eran pistolas.

En vez de caballos, eran tanques de guerra.

En vez de palabras, habían disparos.

_¡Estarás bien! ¡Confía en mí! _

_¡No te vayas, papá!_

Te fuiste, murmuró Francis.

_Esto es un cuento de hadas, François. Yo soy el rey, tu madre la reina… y tu palacio nadie te lo quitará. Nadie te hará daño. Siempre estarás a salvo mientras yo esté aquí._

_Papá…_

_Sólo toma ése barco, ¿está bien? Un conocido mío te cuidará en su casa mientras nosotros derrotamos a los enemigos. Los caballeros nunca se rinden, ¿verdad?_

_No… _

_Te quiero, hijo. No sé qué habría hecho si tú hubieses perecido allí. Debo darle un enorme abrazo a Mattie, ¿verdad? No llores. Sólo cierra los ojos y quédate dormido hasta que estés lo suficientemente lejos de aquí._

_¡Pero mi palacio, y mis soldados, y mi caballo…! ¡No puedo irme sin ellos!_

_Ellos siempre estarán aquí, esperándote. Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos._

Mentira.

Otra vez la rama se batió contra el aire, rimando con el eco de las hojas otoñales agonizando bajo sus pies.

_Pequeño… ¡oh, ya, te reconozco! Eres el hijo mayor de los Bonnefoy, ¿verdad? _

…

_Le debo tantas cosas a tu padre… ¿Crees que mi deuda estaría saldada si te saco de aquí?_

…

_¿No sabes hablar inglés? ¿No me entiendes?_

_Yo… no sé._

_Ay, pequeño, empecemos desde cero, ¿sí? Si quieres sobrevivir a esta guerra, debes hablar el inglés. Algún día te hará falta._

¿Francis?, susurró una voz a su lado.

Pronto, los malos recuerdos se disiparon y el joven inglés de ojos verdes le esbozó una sonrisa un poco desconfiada.

¡Ya terminé con mis clases de Historia! Es tan tedioso el saber qué ocurrió en la Gran Guerra, ¿no es así?

El silencio. Mucho silencio. Después de tanto gritar y quedarse sin voz para protestar, lo único que quedaba era el silencio.

Arthur tomó la larga rama que tenía entre las manos y la balanceó entre el aire, hasta apuntarle con ella a Francis. El francés le sonrió.

Espada.

Exacto. Espada. ¿Quieres que juguemos?

Francis lo vio en sus ojos. Arthur estaba consumido entre la soledad, el cinismo y el egoísmo, despojado de cualquier miedo, de cualquier cosa que le hiciera aferrarse a este mundo. No tenía, tampoco, intenciones de amar a alguien o de odiarlo. La vida era sustancial, simple y sencilla para él.

Toma tu espada, le lanzó la rama y él tomó otro, Ahora sí, Francis, ¡veamos quién es el ganador de esta guerra!

_¡Nadie! No dejaré que los alemanes se acerquen un paso más a Francia. _

_Entiéndelo, Bonnefoy, ya han cruzado nuestras líneas y los ejércitos avanzan hacia París. No hay nadie quien se los impida. Sólo nos queda luchar por nuestras vidas y no por nuestra patria._

_¿Entonces qué clase de traidores somos?_

_Unos traidores muy egoístas._

_¡No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras miro cómo destruyen París!_

_No seas terco, Bonnefoy. Aún hay tiempo para que huyas con tu familia hacia Inglaterra. Sal de Francia. Nuestros ejércitos están devastados. Es cuestión de días para que los alemanes lleguen y tomen media Francia. _

_Papá, ¿mi castillo estará bien?_

_Sí, hijo. Todo estará bien._

_En fin, Bonnefoy, yo me retiraré hacia el oeste con algunos miembros de la resistencia y negociaré en secreto con los Aliados para que, algún día, Francia esté a salvo._

Arthur rió y el chasquido entre las espadas le hizo agitarse y jadear mientras amenazaba con caerse al pasto.

Touché, murmuró Francis, extendiendo una gran sonrisa y arrebatándole la rama a Arthur de un solo golpe.

¡Eso es trampa!, se quejó Arthur. Tomó la rama de Francis y la lanzó lejos, Así está mucho mejor.

El francés rió y lo tiró al suelo.

No sabes perder.

Tú tampoco. Tú hiciste trampa.

_Nunca te dejaré ir, François. ¡Deja que se quede a mi lado! _

_No, es imposible. No merece el mismo destino que nosotros. Lo enviaré a Inglaterra de inmediato._

_¡No! ¡No me puedes arrebatar a mi hijo!_

_¡Mamá!_

¿Por qué no hablas mucho, Francis?, preguntó curioso el inglés.

No suelo hacerlo. Pero lo podría hacer por ti.

Arthur se sobresaltó y frunció el ceño.

¿Qué? ¿Quién te pidió semejante cosa?

Francis se encogió de hombros y se puso de cuclillas para observar mejor la fina línea del lago que los Kirkland tenían el privilegio de admirar desde su patio trasero.

Un gorrión pasó volando entre los árboles y Arthur se levantó de pronto.

¡Mira! Ese tipo de pájaros no se ven seguidos por aquí.

¿En serio?

Sí. ¿Sabes qué quisiera ser a veces, Francis? Un pájaro, para así tener amigos, conocer el mundo y cantar todas las mañanas sin que nadie me dijera que no puedo hacerlo. Así ya nunca podría estar solo. Sería imposible…

_Sal de allí, francés._

_Yo…_

_¡Ahora!_

_¿Tienes papeles?_

_¿Papeles…?_

_¡Sí!_

…

_Como lo pensaba._

Ven, Francis le jaló de la chaqueta a Arthur y lo llevó hasta el otro lado del jardín, donde, sorpresivamente, había un diente de león, Toma. Sopla y pide un deseo.

Arthur tomó la pequeña flor con un poco de recelo pero la inevitable sonrisa de Francis le animó a hacerlo. Sopló progresivamente hasta que se desvaneció y el aire se la llevó hasta el otro lado del mundo.

_Estarás sano y salvo. Te lo prometo, François._

_Yo ya no quiero más promesas. Me dijiste que mi palacio jamás sería tomado por los enemigos, me dijiste que podía quedarme al lado de mamá…_

_Yo te debo tanto, hijo. Tanto que ni siquiera mi vida podría repararlo. ¿Quieres que te cante para que duermas?_

_No._

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque me da miedo despertar y no verte más._

_Nadie puede herirte. Nunca más. _

_No te vayas, papá._

_No. Nunca estarás solo. Ésa luz que tú tienes en los ojos, jamás nadie podrá arrebatártela. Recuérdalo. Cierra tus ojos, François, y nunca te atrevas a mirar por la ventana, porque sólo habrá fuego consumiéndolo todo._

¿Estás seguro que el deseo se cumplirá?

Casi. No le puedes pedir demasiado a una flor, Arthur.

Ambos se levantaron del pasto y comenzaron a caminar hacia la mansión de los Kirkland.

Francis, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?

Sí.

¿Te quedarías conmigo? Tengo ahora miedo de la soledad.

Francis dio un respingo.

¿Por qué?

Arthur le miró, como si tratara de hacerle captar sus pensamientos pero entonces un suave rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

No es nada, olvídalo.

_Recuérdame con esta canción de cuna, mi niño. Cierra los ojos y déjame reparar todas tus heridas. Fue un error mío. Un terrible error mío. Por mi culpa has sufrido así, por mi culpa este mundo es más sombrío para ti._

¿Arthur?

¿Hummm?

Me quedaré contigo por siempre.

* * *

**Para quien todavía no lo haya cachado, cuando hablo del "palacio de hierro", me refiero a la Torre Eiffel, pero no lo dije explícitamente para dejarlos en incógnita, jo, jo.**

**_¿Reviews? (Yo sé que ustedes quieren abuchearme por esto)_  
**


End file.
